OC Private School Stuck
by OC Privateschool Stuck
Summary: Hello Everyone! This Is My First Story. This Is About My OC Lenika Zelion And Her Many Friends, Setran, Helena, Acceia, And Many More On An Adventure Through The Land Of High School! Along The Way There Will Be Conflict, Love, Hate, And All Together Silliness. Enjoy!


CHAPTER ONE: IN WHICH LENIKA ZELION IS OFF TO SCHOOL

As soon as the digital display turned to four in the morning, the all to familiar high pitched beeping woke Lenika from her deep slumber. She groaned, rolling over in her small twin sized bed to bash the small box with her fist. "It's the first already?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and pulling herself up to a sitting position. She flicked on her small lamp beside the bed, wincing as her eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden flow of light. She studied the calendar on the wall making sure it was indeed September the first. The first day of Alternia High. A smile suddenly stretched across her face. She would finally get away from her crazy strict parents for at least four years. It's not that Lenika didn't _like_ her parents. It was just the fact that they never let her really have a personality. She had to sneak down stairs in the middle of the night to use the Internet. Over the Internet she found many things she could really relate to. Movies, TV shows, and a web comic here and there. Of course she could never let her parents see her doing anything other than schoolwork, they would fucking KILL her, never let her use the computer again as long as she lived. Lenika would even have her friends buy posters and tee shirts for her. She stored them deep in the back of her closet, waiting to emerge for her private high school days. Just as she stood up there was a knock at the door. "Lenika daughter. I would expect you to have arisen by now?" "Yes father. I just have a few more boxes to take down to the car." She replied careful to use proper grammar and pronunciation as to not upset her father. "Excellent. Over the weekend you have set up your dorm room, yes?" the question sounded more like a warning. " Yes father." "Good. I expect you in the car by four thirty at the latest. Me and your mother want to make sure you have set up your dorm room correctly before we leave." The footsteps proceed down the hall and out of earshot. Lenika sighs, throwing off her pajamas in a hurry. She pulls on the necessary school uniform, white dress shirt with a black vest over top. Black skinny jeans to match the vest, and a tie of your choosing, hers being dark blue. She paused in the mirror to check her tie, pushing round glasses onto her face. She quickly examined herself. Light brown hair with a blue streak in the front. Freckles dotting her checks, tracing over her nose and down her neck onto her shoulders. Green eyes peered over round glasses. She was pretty tall for her age, about 5'10, but who was counting anyway? Her hair was pretty short, only reaching about center of her neck, blue bang framing her face nicely. Deciding she had spent a little too much time ogling at herself in the mirror, she headed for the bathroom, wetting a toothbrush and shoving it into her mouth. After a half asked job of pushing her toothbrush in and out of her mouth all of four times, she pulled it out, spitting out the extra tooth paste and washing her mouth out with water from the tap. After her quick morning ritual, she shoved all the left over toiletries and such into one of her last remaining boxes. She picked up the box, collecting the last two on her way out of her room into the hall of the huge house. Lenika's parents made a whole lot of money. But with that money seemed to come a kind of strictness that she had never seen before. Her parents had never let her have any friends that she made on her own. They always forced her to play with the kids with the rich snobby parents, who unsurprisingly, had even snobbier kids. They always bullied her for wearing glasses or because she had green eyes and brown hair, when most kids had brown hair and brown eyes. At the age of thirteen, she had decided she had had enough and dyed part of her hair blue. This caused uproar in not only her parents, but other kids parents as well. She had chased them off. They labeled her as the "rebel" or "troublemaker" of the small, gated community, not because she actually caused trouble, but because her hair caused her to look like she was trouble or caused trouble on a regular basis. She was kicked out of the chess team at her local elementary school for " scaring the other class mates." Not because she was doing anything to hurt or threaten them, but because of her hair. Her hair seemed to get her in trouble on a regular basis. She was kicked out of numerous clubs and teams because she scared people and the neighborhood kids teased her about it, calling her names. Saying she was born ugly and nobody would ever date her because of it. At first, it really hurt Lenika. She would cry in her room late at night so her parents wouldn't see. But soon, she came to realize that she didn't really give a shit. Like. At _all. _ For all she cared those kids could go die in a ditch. Lenika thumped down the stiars, skidding around the corner and out the door. She couldn't wait. This was her first time going to a private school that might actually be reasonable. And best of all? She could sleep there. On campus. Away from her mother and father. Where she could finally be _herself_. Lenika prepared for this moment her whole life. She pulled open the door of the family Lamborghini and climbed inside, closing the door behind her. She tapped Her feet on the ground, waiting for her father and mother to emerge from the house to take her to the Alternia Private's campus. She placed the three boxes between her legs before straightening her tie in the rear view mirror. In the small mirror she caught a glimpse of her father in his usual black suit, and mother in a black sliming cut out dress. Naturally, Lenika stiffened, sitting up straight and tall in the front seat. A few moments passed before her father yanked open the back door for her mother, letting her slide in behind Lenika. "Good morning mother. How are you this early morning?" Lenika asked politely. Her mother only gave a nod in return. Her father slipped into the drivers seat next to her, to witch Lenika repeated the greeting. "Good morning father. How are you going this early morning?" Her gave a snort. "Lenika, you are aware this will be the last time we'll be seeing you in some time, correct?" She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach as she though of four whole years with out her parents, give and take holidays. "Correct." She replied curtly. "As long as you are aware of that." Her father shoved the key into the car, turning it, and giving the car life. The three pulled out of the driveway of the house she has been imprisoned to her whole life, and into the early morning. This may be they end of life as she knows it, but it's only the start of a whole new adventure.


End file.
